


Bruised and Sweet

by LAMusings



Series: Finding Our Way [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, RenNoMin, brothers markyoung, poor mark lee, renjun is done, sassy hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMusings/pseuds/LAMusings
Summary: Between AP classes, being captain of the basketball team, and trying to have a social life, Mark Lee can't catch a break. And to top it off, his home life is becoming increasingly violent and difficult to hide. When things start to feel hopeless, a certain sarcastic ray of sunshine barges into his life, determined to make it better.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll see you later.” Mark replies, waving Jeno off. He almost wishes there was basketball practice this afterternoon to avoid studying for his AP Bio test tomorrow, but alas, the library is calling.

It’s pretty busy at 3:05 on a Monday, but Mark bipasses the buzz and heads to his favorite corner on the second floor. 

As a freshman — shy, friendless, and most definitely dreading basketball tryouts — he’d spent an unhealthy amount of time here. And the sole benefit of this awkward period (not his perfect grades, sorry Doyoung) was the discovery of the single study cubicles hidden away behind the shelves of ancient anthro and sociopolitics textbooks that no one ever uses except Mrs. Lawson, the History department head. It’s quiet and isolated and the perfect place to kill time before actually going home.

He’s a few feet away when suddenly a wave of dizziness hits him and he stumbles, clutching at the nearest bookshelf. He forces some deep breaths in and out; Even with his eyes shut, the vertigo sends him for a loop. 

“Are you ok…?” A voice asks and Mark feels a hand steady him.  
Instinctively, he wrenches his arm away.

Forcing his eyes open, it takes him a second to recognizes the boy in front of him as Donghyuck, Renjun’s best friend. And by the affronted look on his face, Mark realizes he’s been staring instead of apologizing. 

“Sorry.” He answers gruffly, readjusting his backpack. “I’m fine.” And before the boy can reply, Mark walks off to another part of the library, without looking back. 

 

\---

**Duckie ❣️[3:23 pm]:**  
What the fuck is up Mark Lee’s ass?  


**Junnie ⭐[3:25 pm]:**  
???  
What do you mean?  


**Duckie ❣️[3:26 pm]:**  
so I’m in the library  
minding my own business  
and I see Mark looking like he’s about to faint  
so I do what any fucking decent human being would  
I ask him if he’s ok  
and he literally JUMPS away from me  
as if he’s been shocked by lightning or some shit  
Like  
RuDE  


**Junnie ⭐[3:28 pm]:**  
is he ok???  
do I need to get Jeno????  


**Duckie ❣️[3:30 pm]:**  
seems fucking dandy to me  
he stormed off to god knows where  


**Junnie ⭐[3:31 pm]:**  
ok...  
I’ll ask Jaemin to check up on him later  
sorry hyuck  
he’s not usually like this  
he probably didn’t mean it  


**Duckie ❣️[3:30 pm]:**  
whatever  
ttyl jun  


\---

**Junnie ⭐[3:44 pm]:**  
have either of you seen mark today???  


**Nana ♡ [3:45 pm]:**  
Not me  
NoNo?  


**Je-No Jams Whatsoever [3:46 pm]:**  
yeah  
b4 he wnt 2 th library  
y?  


**Junnie ⭐[3:47 pm]:**  
According to Hyuck he almost fainted  
I think something’s happened…  
should we tell Doyoung???  


**Je-No Jams Whatsoever [3:46 pm]:**  
NO  
he jst started staying wknds on campus  
mark wld freak iff he knew  
he hsnt said nything bt u no he feels gulty abt  
Doyoung cming home all th time  


**Junnie ⭐[3:50 pm]:**  
I know but…  
What if it’s serious??  


**Nana ♡ [3:51 pm]:**  
don’t worry yet junnie  
I’ll bring it up at practice tomorrow  
subtly  
let’s give him a chance to explain before we  
call in the cavalry  


**Junnie ⭐[3:52 pm]:**  
ok... you’re right Minnie  
sigh  
what are we going to do with that boy  


**Nana ♡ [3:54 pm]:**  
take care of him cause he can’t take care of himself???  


**Je-No Jams Whatsoever [3:55 pm]:**  
lol u rite  
♥♥♥  


**Nana ♡ [3:56 pm]:**  
♡♡♡  


**Je-No Jams Whatsoever [3:58 pm]:**  
♡❤♡❤♡  


**Nana ♡ [3:59 pm]:**  
♥♡❣♡❤  


**Junnie ⭐[4:01 pm]:**  
Um excuse me…  


**Je-No Jams Whatsoever [4:01 pm]:**  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  


**Nana ♡ [4:02 pm]:**  
love you ♡♡♡  


**Junnie ⭐[4:03 pm]:**  
Thank you ♡  


\---

A little after 7, Mark decides he can’t avoid going home any longer.  
He walks slowly, enjoying the setting sun, but as he rounds the corner, the car sitting in the driveway immediately puts him on edge.

If he’s lucky, he can escape to his room for the night.  
He takes a deep breath.

It’s just his luck that the lock on the front door clicks softer than usual and the hinges don’t groan as he pushes the door open slowly. He pauses. No sounds comes from inside the house, which he hopes is a good sign. Next, Mark shuffles toward the stairs and prays the stairs don’t creak. But even luck, it seems, has limits.

“Where the fuck have you been?”

Mark flinches, pausing on the third step.  
He turns to see his father lounging on the sofa with a beer bottle in hand.

“I was at the library.”

Mr. Lee scoffs and tips the drink precariously in his direction. “Of course you were.” Another sip is followed by a disgusted cackle. “Getting a fucking education as if it’ll amount to anything.” He slurs. “What a waste.” His head lulls heavily to one side and Mark can see the flush of anger deepen the drunken ruddiness of his face. “What fucking good are you? Get out of my fucking sight.”

Bolting upstairs, Mark barely dodges the beer bottle thrown in his direction. He goes straight to his room for his wallet and a hoodie before sprinting back down and out the front door. He lets his adrenaline take over as he jogs a few blocks; He immediately represses the string of insults hurled at his back. 

Another night of wandering around… It suddenly feels like the chill in the air has seeped into his bones, leaving him stiff and sluggish. 

His feet autopilot to the neighborhood park and go right to the swing set, where he immediately collapses and groans, cradling his head in his hands. He really should’ve grabbed tylenol on his way out. The headache he’s been nursing all day is worse, pulsing behind his eyes and at the base of his skull. 

Even after sitting for a few minutes, the pounding doesn’t recede and suddenly Mark feels helpless. 

In a perfect world, he’d call Doyoung and whine about how much it hurts until his brother took the hint to come pick him up. But Doyoung is an hour away, and Doyoung has no fucking idea what’s been going on at home in his absence, and even if Doyoung hasn’t said anything, Mark knows that school has him a lot more stressed than he lets on. 

So Mark ignores the tears of desperation and panic that well up and then spill down his cheeks onto his hoodie. He ignores the nauseous ache in his stomach and the chill that nips at his cheeks. He just leans his head against the swing’s chain and rests his eyes for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... joke's on me. I said I wasn't going to post this until I had all the chapters drafted, but here we are! To everyone coming from "Taking Care of You," I hope you like this prequel of sorts. And to everyone who's reading it as a standalone, I hope you enjoy my first foray into markhyuck! Also — why the fuck did I do this to myself with the formatting again?!? R.I.P. me.....


	2. Chapter 2

Mark groans. As he comes into consciousness, he notes that his head still aches a little, but the arrant rays of sunlight blinding him are more irritating. He pulls the sheets over his head and curls into a fetal position, relaxing again.

“Morning Sunshine!”

 _What the fuck._

His eyes spring open and his first realization is that this is not his bed. He knows because he’s had the same lame-ass Power Ranger sheets since he was like 10, and cocooned around him are sheets of plain blue cotton.

Whipping off the covers, he freezes.  
This is also definitely not his room… 

… as if Donghyuck smiling back at him from the doorway wasn’t a dead giveaway.

_What the hell?_

“I’m thinking we started off on the wrong foot in the library yesterday. The name’s Lee Donghyuck. Sophomore, angel, and official fourth wheel in the adorable polyfest that is RenNoMin, at your service. But you can call me Hyuck.” The younger spouts with a salute and Mark stares back at him incredulously. “Welcome to my room.”

“Here.” The boy continues, handing Mark some Advil and a glass of water. “You fell asleep in the park last night so I took pity on your sorry ass and brought you to my house.” 

“Thanks…” Mark mumbles, frowning. He definitely doesn’t remember falling asleep, but then again, he’s been having trouble remembering a lot of things lately...

“You’re welcome. Also, my mom called us both in sick so… do you wanna, like, play video games or something, now that you’re awake?”

The offer — no, this entire situation is bizarre, Mark thinks.  
But Donghyuck has an expectant look on his face and Mark figures his life can’t get much weirder than it already is, so he just rolls with it and shrugs. “Sure.”

\---

**Duckie ❣️[11:02 am]:**  
the loon is in the pond.  
i repeat, the loon is in the pond.  


**Junnie ⭐[11:02 pm]:**  
What does that even mean?  


**Duckie ❣️[11:03 am]:**  
lol  
it means dipshit-with-no-self-preservation-instincts Mark Lee  
is chillin’ on my couch rn  


**Je-No Jams Whatsoever [11:05 pm]:**  
wat.  
y???  


**Duckie ❣️[11:06 am]:**  
the kid dead-ass fell asleep in the park last night!  
I literally dragged him home w me and left his  
comatose ass in my bed all night  


**Nana ♡ [11:06 pm]:**  
Is he alright???  


\---

“Mark Lee, Jaemin wants to know if you’ve sobered the fuck up.”

Mark scoffs. “Nana would never say that.” 

Laughing, Hyuck passes him a controller. “True. The boy is too polite for his own good. What I meant to say is, RenNoMin wanna know if you’re feeling better.”

Mark shrugs. “Yeah, I guess…”

“I’ll take that as a no.” Hyuck mumbles dryly, already texting back. 

“Hey! Don’t just—”

Hyuck interrupts him with a primly raised index finger. “You may be cute, Mark Lee, but you’re a terrible liar.” 

The older grumbles in response and takes revenge by hogging the blanket as they settle onto the couch. And for the next few hours, the two slowly transition from acquaintances into friends à la the addictive powers of Overwatch. And at one point Mark thinks, even if Donghyuck is kind of a smartass, this is the best day he’s had in ages.

\---

When it finally dawns on Mark to check the time, he gasps. “How is it almost 5 already?!”

Hyuck shrugs. “You can stay till whenever. Or do you want me to like, walk you home or something?”

“What?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck sasses him, “but you’re about as graceful as a newborn giraffe.” And now that he’s spent several hours in Hyuck’s presence, instead of feeling affronted, Mark laughs in response.

“Thanks.” He says dryly, shoving the other as they stand up from the couch. “It’s because of a concussion. I’m not usually this uncoordinated, I swear.” 

Hyuck frowns. 

“From basketball?” 

“Nah. I was stupid and slipped on the stairs last week.” He explains, pulling on his shoes; His tone is light and dismissive, but tightness of his mouth and the exaggerated chuckle that follows don't sit well with Hyuck.

“Which is exactly why you need a chaperone,” the younger drawls. “You can’t even walk up and down the stairs properly.” Then, grabbing Mark by the wrist, he slams the door behind them and drags the older down the drive and onto the sidewalk. Usually, Mark would start to dread the thought of going home, but the feelings are easily overshadowed by the skip in Donghyuck’s step and the hilarious authority with which he leads Mark in the _wrong_ direction.

“Um, my house is that way.” The older remarks after a minute, smiling when the younger drops his wrist like he’s been burned.

“Well why didn’t you say so!?” Hyuck whines, and an embarrassed pink tint settles across the younger’s cheeks. It suits him, Mark thinks. 

Before the older can respond, Donghyuck skirts around him and starts skipping back the way they came while Mark pauses for a moment, taking him in. The older wonders if this is normal — to feel light and happy in the presence of someone you’ve just met… But he doesn’t ruminate for long. After a minute, he clocks back in and jogs to catch up with the younger who’s waiting at the end of the street.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dude, are you sure you’re ok?” Jeno presses as he peers over Mark’s shoulder. In front of them is a crumpled AP bio test sporting a glaring red 73% at the top and to say Jeno is surprised would be an understatement. You see, Bio is Mark’s best subject - even better than Renjun - and most of the tests this year have been a breeze.

Mark groans, dropping his head to the lunch table.

“I forgot to study…” Is the excuse he offers, but Jeno quicky scoffs. 

“You ditched me on Monday to go to the library, remember? So don’t tell me you didn’t study.”

“I… I fell asleep.” The words are a statement, but they come out like a poorly disguised question. The other mhmm’s him skeptically and takes a bite of his sandwich. Mark shoves the test into his backpack and few minutes later when Renjun and Jaemin show up, they find Jeno sipping his Capri Sun boredly and Mark sulking into his peas.

“Sup.” 

“Hey.” 

It doesn’t take more than a minute for Renjun to sense that something is off, but when he and Jeno make eye contact, the boy mouths “later” and turns his attention to Nana, quizzing him about the English in-class essay next period.

Renjun frowns, but doesn’t say anything. 

\---

“Are we still on for Andersen’s later?” Jaemin asks, stuffing another binder into his backpack. 

“I’m in!” Hyuck interjects, draping himself across the row of lockers. Jaemin rolls his eyes affectionately. 

“Um, Hyuck… It’s just for — er, what I mean is,”

“What he’s trying to say is that it’s a date.” Jaemin supplies, and Jeno shoots his boyfriend a relieved, appreciative smile. 

“It’s cool.” Hyuck replies with a shrug. “It’s not like I haven’t been fourth wheeling since we were in diapers. I’ll just distract myself from the lovefest with three scoops of Cookies n’ Crème!” 

Jaemin and Jeno share a look.

\---

“So what was up with Mark at lunch? You two looked serious...” Renjun asks as he slides into the booth. Nana shuffles in beside him and Hyuck and Jeno sit on the other side. 

“I tried to ask him again what was up. You now, _nicely_.” Then shooting a hesitant glance at Hyuck, he continues, “I’m kinda worried… Especially since got a 73 on his AP Bio test and—” 

“What?” Renjun deadpans and Jaemin can’t hold back a gasp. “But it’s his best subject.”

“I know!” Jeno squawks, diverting Hyuck’s attention from the window. “That’s what I was thinking, and he _said_ he accidentally fell asleep and forgot about it, but when has he ever skived off studying?” 

“Maybe it’s the concussion. He was really out of it on Monday, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s been having memory issues too…” Donghyuck ponders aloud.

The other three freeze and Nana visibly pales. 

“What?” Donghyuck asks in confusion, seeing their faces. “You didn’t know?” Jeno shakes his head, and Hyuck doesn’t miss the concerned glance Renjun and Jaemin share. 

“He sat out of practice last week, but coach didn’t say why…” Jeno mumbles, reaching for his phone. But before he can enter his passcode, Nana grabs his arm, stopping him. 

They share a look.

Hyuck frowns.

“Why do I get the feeling the three of you know something I don’t?” Donghyuck asks bluntly. 

But instead of responding, Renjun raises a silencing eyebrow at his boyfriends and digs into his vanilla ice cream. The other two follow suit and the topic drops, but now Hyuck’s curiosity is awake and entirely suspicious.

\---

So for the next week, Donghyuck watches Mark like a hawk. 

Despite not sharing any classes, he’s familiar with his schedule thanks to Renjun and Jeno, and uses it to his advantage. He picks strategic vantage points from which to observe the older boy, while still blending into the high school masses, and commences the stakeout.

He notes how Mark scrutinizes the schedule magnetized to the inside of his locker between classes, as if trying to commit it to memory, though they’re several months into the school year. He’s amused, but disconcerted when Mark pauses abruptly in the hallway and turns on his heel in realization that his AP Gov. class is down a completely different corridor. He’s happy that Mark’s balance seems to be improving, but there are still moments when he has to take a breather or stop by the water fountain to throw back some pills.

Donghyuck also peeks into the gym after school one day to see Mark on the sidelines with Coach Menchel, yelling out directions to the rest of the basketball team. Jaemin tells him that Mark’s off the court for the next two weeks, but with state championships coming up after winter break, Coach can’t afford to keep him off too long.

And after two full weeks, it’s with the friendly concern, Donghyuck assures himself, that he stands outside Mark’s house on a Saturday morning with the intention of “talking.” He’s not sure how exactly he’s going to broach the subject, but Donghyuck takes a deep breath and knocks on the door anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ooohhh here we go!** the ball really starts rolling in Chapter 4 so get excited! I'm doing the best I can to edit the chapters already done and get 'em up, but just be warned — I'm currently writing the 6th chapter and I work full-time, so there might be some wait time after the 5th. my apologies!


	4. Chapter 4

The door wrenches open violently and a man - tall, with a five o’clock shadow, deep dark circles and bloodshot eyes, dressed in a worn, creased suit - peers down at him. Hyuck stumbles back.

“What do you want?”  
The blatant animosity in the question surprises Hyuck into silence, which seems to irritate the man immensely.

“I’m he-here to see Mark…” He replies hesitantly.

“Minhyung, get your ass down here. You have a guest.” The man bellows, and the obvious tinge of disgust in his tone sending a shiver down Hyuck's spine. A few seconds later, Mark comes barrelling down the stairs and gapes at the sight of him. 

Mark mutters a few choice words under his breath. 

Grabbing his hoodie off the bannister, the older swoops under his father’s arm and out of reach, grasps Hyuck’s hand and briskly hauls them both down the drive toward the familiar gravel path to the park. They don’t slow down until the playground comes into view and Mark feels more at ease. 

Hyuck, on the other hand, is confused and jittery.

“What the hell was—” Then his mind goes blank.

Mark’s tousled hair and tight jeans are distracting, but the patch of purple and yellow blooming across the older’s chest, peeking out from under the loose fabric of the tank top, screams for his attention; Mark follows the younger’s gaze and blanches. Wordlessly, he readjusts his top. Then on second thought, he pulls on his hoodie and tugs the sleeves down over his hands and thrusts them into his jean pockets, turning toward the park again. 

“Um, **no**.” Hyuck orders, spinning him by the shoulder. “What the fuck is that?”

Mark doesn’t respond, instead staring back at him with an empty, hardened expression.  
Hyuck glares back. 

And suddenly that concerned, sick feeling that’s been festering in his stomach all week shoots up through his chest and into his throat as something clicks in Donghyuck’s brain.

“You fucking dumbass!”

Mark yelps as the younger slaps his arm.

“What the hell, Hyuck!?”

“You stupid, hopeless, idiotic—” Hyuck growls, punctuating each word with a hit. And Mark’s about to call him out because _what the fuck_ , but suddenly tears welling up and rolling down the younger’s cheeks and he freezes.

Hyuck brings an arm up to hide his face as his breathing becomes labored.

“You—” The younger tries to continue, but a full-on sob wracks his body and in an instant he’s wrapped up in Mark’s arms, cocooned into the older’s chest. And maybe [probably] it’s because he feels safe and comforted by the embrace, but suddenly the floodgates are thrown open. 

In the middle of the path in front of the park in broad daylight on a chilly Saturday morning, Donghyuck cries his heart out for his stupid, dumb, kind, sweet, maybe even handsome friend, while said boy rocks them back and forth and tries not to panic like an idiot. 

It takes a while, but slowly Hyuck’s cries turn to wheezes and Mark’s heart drops out of his throat and back into his chest, and they cling to each other, the older rubbing soothing circles across the younger’s back, mumbling indiscernible words of comfort. And the longer they stay like that, the more Mark can’t help but notice how well they slot together - Hyuck’s head tucked under his chin, the younger’s breath splayed across his neck, the small hands clutching swaths of fabric at his back…

“Ow!” Mark yelps indignantly, bringing a hand up from Hyuck’s waist to massage his arm. “What was that for!?” 

Burrowing further into Mark’s chest, the younger’s reply is muffled, but sharp.  
“Your concussion wasn’t an accident.”

Mark goes rigid for a second before sighing deeply. He sags against Hyuck again and rests his cheek on top of the boy’s head. “I’m sorry.”

Donghyuck raps his arm again, but without any fight. 

“Don’t apologize.” He mumbles. Then he unwinds an arm from around Mark and wipes away the last of his tears on the back of his sleeve. “That’s stupid.”

Mark peers down at him with a thoughtful expression for a second and then nods. “Okay.”  
And the warm expression that settles across his face sets Donghyuck’s insides aflutter.  
_What. the. Hell._

“I’m hungry! Breakfast at mine.” The younger blurts out suddenly, a flush in his cheeks. And before he can second guess himself, Hyuck grabs Mark’s hand and they start towards the other side of the neighborhood. This is becoming their thing, Mark muses as he allows himself to be dragged off. _I don’t mind though_ , he thinks with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite chapters. Once again, I teared up a bit while writing it, but the end is just so... so soft and fluffy and I love markhyuck so much lol.


	5. Chapter 5

“Shit.” Hyuck mutters, reaching for the phone buzzing on the desk. “Hello?” He answers, cradling it between his shoulder and head as he pulls on his pajama pants and knots the drawstring. 

“Mark…?”

“Um...” Donghyuck stills, realizing this is not his phone. “He’s in the shower. Do you want me to get him for you?”

“No, it’s fine.” The voice replies. “This is Doyoung, his brother. Who are you…?”

“Donghyuck. Mark’s… friend?”

The voice chuckles. “You don’t sound so sure.”

“Well, we’re in this awkward stage where I’ve already cried in front of him, but we don’t share any classes or a lunch period or like, hang out really, so…” 

Doyoung laughs again. “That does sound awkward... So, from your _awkward_ perspective,” the older teases, “how has he been?”

“Oh, um…” Donghyuck draws out his answer; It suddenly dawns on him that if the others didn’t know about Mark’s concussion, his brother probably doesn’t either. “Good.”

The boy panics for a second, trying to think of what else to say, but at that moment, Mark steps into the room toweling his hair. Donghyuck immediately averts his eyes. No need to admire how good the older looks in his clothes. Nope.

“He got a 73 on his AP Bio test.”

Mark’s eyebrow shoots up in confusion, but then he freezes; He knows that screech.

“Doyoung!” He yells, ripping the phone out of a now giggling Hyuck’s hand. “I didn’t— Bro, I swear it was—” Mark sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Hyung, calm down, it’s just one test. I know. Yes. Yes, I will, I promise. Yesss.” He whines into the receiver, ignoring Hyuck’s amused snort. 

“If this happens again, I’m coming home. You know junior year is the most important! I don’t care if you play basketball — you _will_ get into college with stellar grades!” Doyoung lectures, and Mark rolls his eyes affectionately.

“Yes, hyung, I know. Mhmmm. Ok. Yes, I’ll talk to you later. Love you too. Bye.”  
He clicks end call and then whirls around to glare at Donghyuck who’s sprawled out comfortably on the bed. “I hate you.” 

Hyuck beams back with mischievous content.  
“Do you say that to all the boys before you sleep with them?”

“W-what?” Mark sputters, sending the younger into a fit of laughter. 

“Don’t worry, Princess. I won’t answer your phone again and I promise not to touch you in your sleep. In fact, I’ll stay allllll the way over here.” The younger exaggerates, rolling to the far side of the bed before patting the empty space with a wink. Mark feels his entire face redden. 

“Whatever.” He mumbles, tossing his towel into Donghyuck’s hamper. But despite his attempt at nonchalance, the older trips on air on his way to the light switch, making Hyuck giggle again. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, Mark Lee.” 

The older boy crawls into bed and swats at the other blindly, landing a hit that only makes the younger laugh even harder. But soon the room goes quiet. It’s late - they spent the day playing video games and binging Stranger Things season 2 - and the events of that morning sit heavy on Mark’s chest. 

_It’s gonna be one of those nights_ , he thinks to himself after ten or fifteen minutes.  
He shifts a bit frustratedly, trying to get comfortable. Finally settling on his back, Mark stares up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling and listens to Donghyuck’s breathing. The soft, steady rhythm is hypnotizing. 

It takes a while longer, but slowly, his mind quiets and a wave of drowsiness settles over him. 

He’s just about to fall asleep when Hyuck turns onto his side and a maundering arm flops onto Mark’s chest. It registers in his brain, but - blame it on how exhausted he is - no thoughts to remove it follow suit. Instead, he instinctively moves the arm down so that it’s snug around his waist and then covers it with his own. Less than two minutes later, the older is fast asleep.

Beside him, Hyuck buries his smile in his pillow. 

\---

In the early hours of the morning, Mark bolts awake gasping for breath as a nightmare hovers at the edges of his memory. His heart is pounding and he unclenches the tight fists that formed during the night. Then glancing at the window, he realizes it’s still dark out and groans. His head feels heavy and his mind groggy.

Trying to relax, he takes a few deep breaths and wills his anxiety to fade. Suddenly, a brush against his stomach startles him and when he looks down, he can’t hold back a ragged chuckle.

Despite conscious Donghyuck’s teasing, it seems sleeping Donghyuck had other ideas.  
The boy’s head is comfortably pillowed on Mark’s chest while one arm is still draped across the older’s waist, clutching a small bunch of fabric from Mark’s shirt, and their legs are messily intertwined.

Hyuck is still fast asleep, undisturbed by Mark’s stirring, which the older is thankful for. Slowly, letting impulse take over, Mark wraps his arm around the boy’s shoulders and nuzzles his curls for a moment. The scent of lavender shampoo is mixed with something distinctly Hyuck and it calms Mark almost immediately.

Then allowing his head to fall back onto the pillow, he closes his eyes and tries to ignore the strange, fluttering sensation in his stomach. He falls back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glow in the dark stars the best thing ever and I still lament their removal from the ceiling of my childhood bedroom by my mother. I don’t care if I was 21 at the time, that shit made me feel sad and old lol… Also, clearly I have a thing for the whole “arm across chest” scenario?? (reference to “i want to go together with you”) But it’s ok. it’s hella cute


	6. Chapter 6

From that day on, the two of them seem to fall together.  
And after a month or two, it occurs to Donghyuck that it’s probably not normal.

Like, think about it.

It’s weird how he immediately notices the changes in Mark’s gait, and how it’s a given now that if Mark’s ribs hurt, the boy will always favor his right side. It’s strange to think that Donghyuck makes sure there’s an ice pack in his lunch box and a bottle of tylenol in his bag at all times, and how Hyuck stays after most days to walk home with him after basketball practice. And it’s funny how they text constantly and greet each other in the halls now and how Donghyuck slips out of his study hall most days to join them at lunch. 

And also, sometimes, their hands just gravitate towards each other under the table, and Donghyuck finds himself staring at Mark, just wondering how something so damaged can turn out so nice.

And it amazes him how every time Mark catches him staring, the older doesn’t call him out on it or turn away. Instead, he smiles back at Donghyuck with this soft expression that makes Hyuck’s insides melt and the younger almost always blushes in return and ends up looking away first. Only, of course, to meet the eyes of RenNoMin, who all wear this knowing smirk that seems to say, _we see right through you_ , as though his heart is tacked on his sleeve...

Most of all, despite recognizing all of this, Hyuck can’t deny just how right it feels.  
He’s falling and it’s… terrifying and amazing and fuck it’s happening fast.

\---

Winter break comes as a bit of a shock for Mark.

Christmas is normal, a small affair for the two brothers before Doyoung has to return to school early. And once he leaves, a few days before New Year’s, and despite the freezing cold, Mark finds himself wandering through the narrow alleyways in town, killing time in the public library, or detouring through the park when he finally heads home.

It’s the same as any other year, but this time Mark feels lonely.

It doesn’t occur to him until late one afternoon, as he rocks lazily on his favorite swing, that the absence he feels is a certain tanned boy with golden eyes and a tongue that could cut diamonds. Said boy just slipped into Mark’s life so quickly that suddenly, the older suddenly doesn’t know what to do without him around everyday.

Sure, they text - all of them, Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin included. But Donghyuck has an actual family that holds actual get-togethers during the holidays, so instead of talking about random shit, Mark gets live updates about Uncle Junmyeon’s horrific dad jokes and how Aunt Irene’s [s]mothering tendencies get even worse after a few glasses of wine. On the surface, it’s actually quite hilarious, but after a few days, it leaves Mark jealous and feeling empty inside.

He tries not to think about Mom.  
Note to self: he should probably visit the cemetery before school starts up again… 

Kicking around the mix of snow and gravel beneath his boots, Mark doesn’t realize he’s crying until the tear tracks down his face start to ice over in the blustery wind. Wiping them away forcibly, he sighs deeply and lets his body fall back as he grips the swing chains.  
He stares up at the dark, greying sky above.

He suppresses the urge to just lay down on the ground and freeze.  
Instead, Mark screams up at the clouds in frustration. It lasts only a few seconds before the sound is swallowed up by silence, but he feels a little lighter afterward.

“Alright there, Sunshine?”

Mark nearly falls off the swing as he rockets upright. Right in front of him, looking adorable in a puffer coat and oversized scarf is Donghyuck, waving at him with rosy cheeks and a warming smile. 

“W-what are you doing here?” Mark stutters.

“Looking for you.” Donghyuck replies dryly, moving closer. “I texted you like three hours ago.”

Mark’s eyes widen and he digs through his coat to find his phone. Sure enough, there are 6 unread texts from their group chat and 2 missed calls. He mumbles as bashful sorry as he stashes it away again. “Oh. What did you want?”

“You, you idiot.”

Mark flushes.

“My family finally left after lunch so I asked my mom if we could have a sleepover. It was supposed to be all five of us, but Jaemin’s at his grandmother’s, Renjun’s stuck at the airport, and Jeno still has family visiting. So, it’s just you and me.” Hyuck explains, burrowing deeper into his scarf. “And since you didn’t answer your phone, I’ve been freezing my ass off looking for you. I was about to file a missing child report or something. Let’s hurry up and go home so that I can shower and drown myself in hot chocolate!” 

And the younger doesn’t wait for an answer, opting to grab Mark’s hand and haul him off the swing. But instead of dragging the older, this time they huddle together and walk leisurely toward Hyuck’s house. And if the younger holds his hand the whole time, well it’s not like Mark’s complaining. 

\---

“I’ve heard you’re on the basketball team, Mark. Do you enjoy it?”

Mark nods as he fills his bowl with salad.

“I do. I’m hoping to get a basketball scholarship next year…” He replies shyly, noting the way Hyuck rolls his eyes. 

“That sounds wonderful! Hyuckie has always been a singer so I’ve been to more recitals and concerts than I can count, but I’ve never attended any games or matches at your high school! We’ll have to go and watch him play sometime, yeah?” Mrs. Lee chirps and Donghyuck immediately groans, the tips of his ears red.

“Mommmm.”

“I didn’t know you sing. Is that what you have 8th period? The mysterious class that Renjun was sworn to secrecy about?”

Hyuck huffs. “It’s embarrassing.” He mumbles, blushing into his mashed potatoes.

“Oh please,” Mrs. Lee jokes,” you’re such a ham. Mark, did you know when Donghyuck was younger, he used to serenade the neighbors from our porch with ‘My Heart Will Go On’?” 

The boy buries his face in his hands while Mark bursts out laughing.

“Any semblance of cool I brought to this friendship is now dead in a ditch.” Donghyuck moans. “I’m ruined.” 

Mrs. Lee pats her son’s head patronizingly. “Don’t worry Honey, your father was the same way.”

Hyuck sighs and knocks his head on the table.  
Luckily, dinner passes without his mother bringing out the baby pictures and the two boys end up on the sofa watching movies. They’re about halfway through Return of the King when Mark gets up to go to the bathroom, so he stumbles back into the kitchen to find Mrs. Lee wiping down the stove. He greets her with a smile and moves toward the hallway, but she stops him.

“Mark, could I talk to you for a moment.”

His eyebrows knit in confusion, but he nods and takes a seat at the island. 

“I wanted to talk about something without Hyuckie because, as I’m sure you know by now, he’s very opinionated.” She discloses with a smile and Mark chuckles in agreement. 

“Donghyuck hasn’t said anything, but, well, I’m a mother and I notice things. And I can’t help but notice that you spend a lot of time here…”

Mark’s face warms.

“And that’s by no means a bad thing. I know your circumstances are… rough, and that’s why I’m putting the offer out there: If you ever need a place to stay, our home is always open to you.” 

“T-thank you.” Mark stutters, unsure of what else to say. 

“And you don’t have to tell me anything for now, as long as you and Hyuck are safe. But if anything happens, I won’t hesitate to get involved.”

Again, Mark nods and they leave it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason it took so long to get this chapter up is literally, everything after the first part was NOT planned. it wrote itself and I just kinda rolled with it.....and once again, Mrs. Lee is a fucking angel. tbh, in real life she probably is too, with such a talented, well-rounded son like Donghyuck. You go, Mrs. Lee.
> 
> Also, fun fact - Hyuck serenading the neighbors with "My Heart Will Go On" is based on me haha. I was a dramatic three year old...


	7. Chapter 7

“Dude, where are you??”

It’s 10 o’clock on a Friday night and Mark panics, realizing Doyoung has come home for the weekend. 

“Um… I’m at Hyuck’s. I’ll text you the address?”  
Expecting his brother to freak out or scold him, Mark is surprised by Doyoung’s calm “sure” as he hangs up. When Donghyuck comes back, he’s greeted by a frozen Mark, staring at his phone in wonder.

“What’s wrong?” The younger asks, pausing in the doorway. 

Mark rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Um, Doyoung is coming over. Is that ok?”

For a minute, Hyuck stills, his mind processing what was just said. But the second it sets in, a surge of adrenaline takes over. “Oh god, ok. We have to clean the kitchen and maybe my room too, and— fuck, I haven’t even showered yet. I’ll go do that while you— No, what am I saying, I live here, I should be the one to—”

“Hyuck,” Mark interrupts, grabbing the boy’s shoulders. “Relax, it’s just Doyoung. There’s no need to freak out.”

“But we’ve never actually met and what if he thinks I’m weird and—”

“Donghyuck, breathe. He can be a hardass sometimes, but… He’ll love you as much as I do.”  
Hyuck immediately looks at the ground to hide his blush. “Er— I mean is, um, I know we haven’t...uh…” Mark starts to full-on panic. 

“I like you.” He finally blurts out, ignoring the burning tips of his ears. “A lot. And I know it’s kinda sudden and my situation is shitty and I’ve basically moved into your house without asking and—”

Hyuck silences him with a rushed peck on the lips.

…

 _Fuck._

Mark is dazed, but he smiles at the horrified look on Hyucks’ face.  
And before he can second guess himself, he wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, drawing him closer, and leans in for a peck of his own. Pulling away, Mark drinks in the younger’s plump lips and rosy cheeks and commits it to memory; He savors the warm, full feeling in his chest.

Slowly, Hyuck’s startled look is replaced by a shy, but brilliant smile. 

“I like you too.”

But before Mark can say anything, the sound of the doorbell echoes through the house. Stealing one last kiss, Mark beams at Donghyuck before bounding out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Hyuck awestruck and a little giddy in the middle of his room.

\---

“Sup, bro?” Mark says, leaning up against the doorframe with a wry smile. 

The look on Doyoung’s face screams “I’m going to scold you into oblivion,” but then he steps forward and hauls his brother into a bone-crushing hug. Mark groans.

“Dude, you saw me at Christmas like, three weeks ago. And your school’s not even that far away.” He complains into Doyoung’s chest. After a minute, the older finally lets him go, only to whack him upside the head.

“What the hell Mark! I come home to an empty house and all you have to say is ‘sup’?”  
The younger winces slightly, rubbing the back of his head.  
“Sorry…” He offers.

Sighing, Doyoung reins his emotions back in and takes a step back. “Anyway, aren’t you going to introduce me?” 

Following his brother’s gaze, Mark turns to see Donghyuck lingering on the last stair step. “Right. This is Donghyuck. We, Um… We’re—”

“Nice to finally meet you. I’m Hyuck, Mark’s boyfriend of exactly 35 seconds.”

“Boyfrie—” Mark sputters, causing Doyoung to smirk.

“Nice to meet you too. Glad you two got past that awkward stage.”  
Donghyuck chuckles and leaves Mark in the foyer, gaping in confusion as the two stroll off to the kitchen like old friends. 

Doyoung takes a seat at the island and thanks the younger for a glass of water, watching as Mark bumbles into the kitchen and automatically gravitates to Hyuck’s side. “So,” He gestures the house. “When did this start happening?”

“Um…”

“Well, you see,” Donghyuck leans against the island dramatically, shaking his head in fake disappointment. “I was minding my own business like any good citizen, making my way home through the park one night, when I stumbled across this lost puppy, looking all sad and pathetic. And honestly, I swear, I tried to restrain myself, but I just couldn’t leave him there. It took a lot of convincing, but now Mom says we get to keep him.”

Mark turns to his newly minted boyfriend with an indignant huff while Doyoung bursts out laughing. “What he means to say,” Mark contends, “is that he literally kidnapped me out of the park one night.”

“Um, no bitch, your ass literally fell asleep on a swing. I could’ve pulled a ‘Stranger Danger’ and left you there, but I’m a nice person.” Hyuck sasses him with a deadpan. And turning to Doyoung, he adds, “Your brother is kind of an idiot, but I’m still inclined to keep him despite what that says about me.” 

With another chuckle, Doyoung raises his glass in amusement.  
“I like him,” The older relays to Mark before joking to Donghyuck, “Please keep him.” 

Hyuck nods smugly while Mark squawks indignantly again. 

They chat for a few more minutes until Hyuck mentions showering, so he leaves the brothers to catch up and escapes upstairs. Once he’s in the safety of his room, he falls onto his bed and screams into his pillow — dramatic, but necessary, he thinks has he whips his phone out and immediately opens a side chat with Renjun.

**Duckie ❣️[10:23 pm]:**  
JUNIE YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED  


**Junnie ⭐[10:24 pm]:**  
Mark confessed and now you’re fanboying like a 13 year old girl?  


**Duckie ❣️[10:25 pm]:**  
…  
Why you gotta do me like that Jun  


**Junnie ⭐[10:26 pm]:**  
lol sorry Hyuckie.  
It’s just, you two have been pining for so long,  
It was bound to happen  
sooner or later  
The operative word here being sooner.  


**Duckie ❣️[10:25 pm]:**  
still...  


**Junnie ⭐[10:27 pm]:**  
Don’t worry, when Jaemin and Jeno find out, they’ll freak.  
Then grill you for all the details.  
And like, petition for a national markhyuck holiday or something.  


**Duckie ❣️[10:27 pm]:**  
we have a ship name!?  


**Junnie ⭐[10:28 pm]:**  
Minie made it, don’t be mad.  


**Duckie ❣️[10:27 pm]:**  
puh-lease  
as if I’d be mad  
we’re fucking adorable  
markhyuck 4 lyfe  


\---

By the time Hyuck actually takes a shower and dresses in his pajamas, Doyoung is already by the door, about to leave. Hyuck wants to say goodbye, but when he reaches the top of the stairs, he pauses; Something about the atmosphere reads serious. 

“Love you.” The older mutters, pulling his brother into another hug. This time, Mark returns it full force, and the sight warms Donghyuck’s heart. “I know you probably have practice tomorrow, so get some rest.” The older advises. And while Mark rolls his eyes, the rest of his face regards Doyoung fondly.

“Yes, Mom.” 

Pulling away, Doyoung ruffles his hair one last time and salutes Donghyuck before seeing himself out. Through the glass, Mark’s eyes follow him to the car… His heart sinks.

His brother’s presence is familiar and comforting, and watching him go, Mark’s entire being longs to run out the door and confess, to admit what’s been going on and seek comfort in his brother’s strength…

But he can’t.

Rationally, he knows why he can’t tell Doyoung.  
He… Doyoung is so close to freedom. To escaping their shitty circumstances and being happy and Mark can’t drag him back in— he won’t. 

And suddenly that overwhelming feeling of hopelessness claws at his chest again and angry tears start welling up in his eyes. Sagging against the front door, they spill down his cheeks and a frustrated whimper escapes his throat. 

He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Donghyuck’s arms wrap around him from behind and the boy threads their fingers together, stilling his trembling hands. Resting his forehead between Mark’s shoulder blades, Hyuck shushes him softly and tries to ignore the heartbreaking sobs that fill the entryway. 

They stay like that for a while.

…

Eventually Mark exhausts himself and lets Hyuck guide him upstairs.  
Silently the younger tucks him in and hovers near the edge of the bed, holding his hand; The older mumbles a thank you into the pillow.  
Hyuck squeezes his hand softly to let him know he heard. And that he’s here. That he’s not going anywhere.  
And Mark falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even when I write fluff, it turns to angst........  
> but it's with necessary, I swear! unfortunately, their getting together is not the immediate "fix all" to Mark's shitty situation, so I wanted to keep it real...  
> ...  
>  **BUT**  
>  there may or may not be ONLY fluff in the next, final chapter.  
> you're welcome ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Mark groans, groping blindly for his phone on the nightstand, and after some fumbling manages to switch off the alarm. Falling back into bed, he sighs.

He’s comfortable and warm and really doesn’t want to move, but his senses are waking, so he stretches as best he can, given that he’s curled into his boyfriend’s side. His head is pillowed in the crook of Hyuck’s neck and the steady heartbeat in the boy’s chest thumps beneath his palm; It grounds him as memories of last night come rushing back into his mind.

Normally, after an episode like that, he’d wake up exhausted and irritated. But somehow, he feels content. The house is quiet and safe, a new but treasured feeling for Mark. Slowly, he talks himself into sitting up and settles against the headboard.

Beside him, Hyuck starts to stir, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but immediately whines and buries his face back into the pillow when an errant ray of sunshine splashes across his cheek and blinds him. The reaction makes Mark chuckle and in retaliation, the younger rolls away, pulling the duvet with him. 

Mark doesn’t mind though. He drinks in the sight of his boyfriend dozing peacefully and commits it to memory.

...

He stays in bed as long as possible, enjoying the silence, but soon, Mark knows he has to get up if he wants to be on time for practice. So with a soft sigh, he places a kiss on the boy’s cheek, which elicits an irritated pout and it's so adorable Mark’s chest clenches. 

“I have practice until 11 so I’ll see you later.” He whispers, pressing another kiss to Hyuck’s shoulder. The younger hums in acknowledgement, but makes no move to up. So Mark rolls off the bed and gets dressed. 

For once, the only thing on his mind as he walks through the neighborhood, past his own house, is a certain boy that makes him really happy.

\---

Practice is tough. 

They do a bunch of drills, including a few rounds of suicides that have the entire team questioning their will to live, but eventually, practice winds down and Coach Menchel suggests a 5-on-5 scrimmage to close it out. So they split up, Mark’s team v. Jaemin’s, and get to it.

Both teams play pretty well — some miscalculated throws and failed assists here and there — but in the end, Mark’s team pulls out a win. Huffing, Jaemin flops down onto the bleachers beside their captain and chugs his water. 

“You seem awfully chipper for a Saturday practice. What gives?” He accuses playfully, nudging Mark with his elbow. The older swats his arm away and wipes the sweat off the back of his neck with a towel. “No reason.” Mark lilts, a small smile giving him away.

Jaemin hums knowingly. “The last time you smiled this much it was because you beat Renjun on a Trig test.” Mark chuckles, remembering the look on Jun’s face, but shakes his head. They let it drop and fall into an excited conversation about the upcoming state championships until suddenly, Jaemin pauses mid-sip and gasps. 

“Wait a minute… Junie kept hinting last night. Did… Did Hyuck finally make a move!? Is that why…? Oh my god are you two…?” 

“Hey hey hey. Why wouldn’t it be _me_ making the move?” Mark questions indignantly. In lieu of a reply, Jaemin looks him up and down and tilts his head wittingly. 

“Let me guess,” He finally says, “You blurted it out, in a manner completely devoid of romance, and made a fool of yourself until Hyuck put you out of your misery.” 

Mark’s shoulders droop.  
“Maybe…” 

Jaemin smiles. “I’m glad. You’re so good for each other.”  
The compliment makes Mark squirm, but inside his heart swells with pride. 

“Thanks.” Just then, his phone pings in his bag.

**Duckie ❣️[11:14 am]:**  
I’m hungry. If you pick up pizza on your way home  
I won’t _accidentally_ flush the toilet while you’re in the shower later  


“Home?” Jaemin beams with a mischievous smile.  
“Shut up.” Mark blushes. 

 

 **Minhyung ❤ [11:15 am]:**  
If you make pancakes too, I might accidentally kiss you when I get back.  


**Duckie ❣️[11:16 am]:**  
You got yourself a deal Mark Lee  


Jaemin immediately coos over how cute they are while Mark texts back a string of heart emojis [to which Donghyuck may or may not reply with several middle finger emojis].

**Duckie ❣️[11:19 am]:**  
…  
come home safe  


Mark smiles.  
Things are looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally here! thank you so much to everyone that has read/left kudos and to those who wrote such kind and encouraging comments. Whether you read "Taking Care of You" first or this one as a standalone, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, this was my first time writing markhyuck and it was actually a lot of fun! I really do love Mark despite everything I put him through, I swear! 
> 
> I'll probably be taking a break from this series for a while, but in the future, I hope to revisit AU and write some of the other pairings as well! Maybe yuwin or 2tae next? idk.

**Author's Note:**

> so... joke's on me. I said I wasn't going to post this until I had all the chapters drafted, but here we are! To everyone coming from "Taking Care of You," I hope you like this prequel of sorts. And to everyone who's reading it as a standalone, I hope you enjoy my first foray into markhyuck! Also — why the fuck did I do this to myself with the formatting again?!? R.I.P. me.....


End file.
